The Mew Generation
by Negimasamurai
Summary: WHA! Oh dear....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**I always kinda wondered just what was inside of the bulge where Mewtwo's tail starts and is connected to his body. So I got the idea to give Mewtwo a gender switch, officially he is now she. A pregnant , moody ,murderous female Mewtwo....**

Written by : Negimasamurai

Beta read by: goldeneye101

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arceus surveyed the Hall of Origin sadly. She was finished with her chores, none of the Legendaries had blown a fuse during their stay and yet there was one who never smiled, laughed or played.

Mewtwo. She always struggled to keep food down, she had a slightly large stomach for a Pokemon and she hated/loved humans with passion. She liked certain people, but some made her so mad, she literally blew the Hall of Origin's roof off in a fury. Example; Giovanni the Boss. He had better watch himself. She was gonna kill him one day and Arceus hoped she was there to see it. Not that Arceus liked the half-cat Pokemon. Hated her because she was a fake,trash,yuck .Humans,having created her,dumped her and now Arceus sat with the Lopbunny .Mewtwo was as unstable as nuclear waste. Poor Mew's Physician had to give the little pink cat Pokemon a millennia's worth prescription of aspirins,pain-killers and anti-schizophrenia medication,just because Mewtwo was a wanderer with a bad taste in pranks and truly surly, horrible, moody and broody.

But Mewtwo was acting strange lately. A craving for weird human food called jalapeños, tacos, pancakes and pizza, constantly sleeping all day and being nice about humans and to the Legendaries. What was happening? She had to talk with the Legendary Psychic Cat. So she went to her room to talk. Mewtwo was fast asleep, hands resting on her big belly-like bulge and ....._**gently rubbing it in a motherly way**_??? Something was seriously wrong here,so Arceus probed her mind and discovered what she was thinking. It made the God Pokemon gasp, at the fact what Mewtwo carried inside her bulge. Also, Arceus didn't know, but somewhere in the back of her overworked mind,something finally snapped. The last thing that the Legendaries needed now was another Mewtwo, rampaging around and causing problems, Arceus decided in her fevered delirium.

Mewtwo was thinking in her sleep. She thought about all those months ago, when she found out Dr. Fujiwa, the man behind her creation, the lead scientist who was employed by Giovanni, had survived the explosion she had created. She went and visited him in his holiday mansion, just to scare him.

However, his reaction that day, lead to her being a bit(okay,a lot) nicer to humans. He explained he was sorry for what he had done. He sounded remorseful,then asked her a question: was she alright? She thought about it for a minute,then told him about Ash Ketchum and the New Island incident. Fuijiwa was happy to hear how she was told her about her creation. He wanted a female, because he thought females were stronger than males. He was happy for her part that she was doing well. She liked the idea. Soon, however, she told him the real reason for her visit.

_Four months ago......_

"_You have to help me. I've been sick, throwing up the whole three months before I came here, and now my stomach is moving! What's wrong with me?!?!?! Fujiwa looked at the stressed, agitated psychic pokemon in front of him. He said in a sad voice," Mewtwo, at the time of your creation, I was....attempting to revive my nine year-old daughter, Amber. But when she faded, I implanted the last of her genes into your uterus, in hope of reviving her....knowing you care more about her than anyone else."_

_ Mewtwo sat there, trying to take in everything, head whirling with shock and disbelief. She, the Great Mewtwo,pregnant?! She was going to be the laughing stock of the Legendary Community. She just screamed,"YOU ARE SICK, SICK,SICK,SIIICCCCKKKKK!!!!" before breaking down into tears and crying. The distraught scientist cried with her, apologising the whole way through about his behaviour........._

"Arceus, I know what you're doing. Stop it." Arceus stopped, looked at the awake Mewtwo's stotic frown. Arceus said," I give you permission to stay....if you get an abortion."

Mewtwo , head reeling from the mind probe, looked at Arceus, then asked dazely, "What is an abortion?" "Arceus." Both Legendaries whipped around to face the speaker. Standing in the doorway was Mewtwo's roommates, Darkrai and looked very curoius,even though one could tell they were not happy."What do you think you're doing?""Were we interrupting something of importance, Arceus?"The God Pokemon glowered at the two bewildered Legendaries. "Your friend knows not what an abortion is? Lucario, tell her that the human mongrel offspring must be exterminated!"

It hit Mewtwo like a Volt tackle, shocking her. An abortion meant killing Amber and that meant.....Amber wouldn't come back....Arceus is crazy......what was up with her?Curse those was about to break down , protecting her soft belly with an intertwing of fingers "I can't." "You don't have to do it." Darkrai. Oh, thank you, Darkrai. Lucario just asked, "Why?"At that moment in time, Arceus' crazed mind decided: time to go in for the kill. "Because I did not ....." that's to say...oh, confound it all...I will kill the mongrel myself.... JUGDEMENT ATTACK!! AURASHPERE! NIGHTMARE ATTACK! DARK ORB! " The four Legendaries clashed in a whirlpool of light and dark energy, with Mewtwo joining in to protect herself against the God Pokemon 's Wrath. Finally, all the Legendaries, awaken by the commotion, were present and watching the fight. Nobody knew why Arceus was acting this way. But than again,taking into account what she had on her mind, what with the world affairs resting on her shoulders. Arceus had the most supporters on their side , but as everyone realised that Arceus had lost it finally when she hissed, "The jackal and ghost, how predictable and ironic .You think I'm the villain in the fairy tale, don't you?" She glowered at the angry Mewtwo, scowling Darkrai and snarling Lucario, then growled out, behind gnashed teeth, "Council Meeting, now, to decide whether the clone stays or leaves." BANG! Arceus left the room, leaving the Legendaries,following her, wondering what will happen to Mewtwo and why Arceus was acting in such a strange manner.

_2p.m. the following morning......... _

Mewtwo paced the room, fretting, worrying about the Council's decision, about her and Amber....their future together..... She and Amber were connected in a special was the only person who had ever cared about her. Softly,eyes closed,she slided her twitching fingers over her swollen abdomen, calming her and aloud,_What will happen to us?_

Suddenly, a hungry noise came from her stomach, making her realise that she hadn't eaten the entire time. Mostly though, it would be accompanied by several smaller growls, issuing from her womb, telling her her baby needed it's nutrition. Sure enough, there came several smaller, yet hungrier sounding sounds a split second later. If she didn't eat anything now, she would die. Stress had taken it' s toll on the cat Pokemon. Dark rings under her showed how she stayed up late and baggy pouches were further proof of her anxiety. Red eyes: proof of her grief and misery. She went to the refrigerator in the kitchen, snuck out a couple dozen frozen pizzas, fifty litres of yoghurt, sixty jumbo heat-and-eat packs of spicy tacos and ....four kilos worth of hyper pepper hot jalapeños, before sneaking back into her room .The Cravings had made her do it.

_A few minutes later...._

Smiling in accomplishment of her near impossible feat, using only her hands and natural stealth, that she failed to notice a weary, but much saner, Arceus sitting on the bed until..."Hello, Mewtwo. Feeling better this morning, are we?' "YIKES,DON'T DO...oh,it's you," Mewtwo spoke with a frightened, timid edge in her voice. Worry creased her brow. What if the God Pokemon had...

Luckily, Arceus had come to make peace, not war. "I humbly apologise for my rash behaviour yesterday. Thankfully, none got hurt. My Physician reminded me that I should drink anti-stress pills from time to time, thus giving me a prescription. Cressila and Mew managed to tap into your mindset and body, thereby giving The Council a first degree view of Baby Amber and your time spent with her and thereby concluding, on unanimous grounds, we voted that you keep the child and rear her, as your own kin." "Th-tha-thank y-yo-you Arceus," Mewtwo cried, fell into Arceus' arms and sobbed out the joy of keeping her child, her baby girl. Amber. We discussed it in length. So, are you hungry, or would you rather..." Mewtwo blushed, but her visitor was not reproaching her, but teasing her, about her funny assortment of stolen food. She relaxed and felt, for the first time her life, truly happy.

No sooner had Arceus finished with her discussion and apology, than Mew flew at a terrible speed into the room. She began to chatter incessantly to no one in particular, "Heyheresfreshflowersmewtwoarceuswhenwillthebaybeborngoshimsoexcited...." "Whoa, slow there, young Mew," as hearty laughter and cheers from all the Legendaries shook the room as a somewhat embarrassed Palkia and Dialga, dressed in tuxedo and white wedding dress, entered the room carrying a ENORMOUS bouquet of white, red and yellow roses. They gave them to Mewtwo, then at the jumble of food, but before anyone even spoke, Jirachi gasped at the dark, puffy, swollen eyes, assessing the situation at a glance, then gave her verdict," I'll hazard a guess and say you are tired and hungry after waiting for the Council's decision, snuck out for breakfast and we all happen to come to you. You look tired, we'll let you be, that is.......can you join us for breakfast?"She didn't hesitate for a second, happily skipping to the followed

Mewtwo needed no more commands to eat. She ate the food, enjoying every morsel, then drank the yoghurt and slowly walked to her soft bed for a long nap, supported by Darkrai, Lucario and the three pixies, supporting her slightly distended tummy gently between the three of spoke first," Baby, we want to see you, okay?" "Thank you, Uxie." A very tired Mewtwo then placed her hands on her bulging abdomen, beginning to rub it softly and soothingly hummed a lullaby. Mew was extremely quiet, the Legendaries also. Dialga signalled it was time to leave,leaving Mewtwo in her comfortable lying down yoga position, murmuring to her child.

Some, who were reluctant to leave the scene, like Mew and Shaymin, quickly left after Giratina threatened to kill them and take them home with her. Jirachi, Lucario and Darkrai stayed behind for a while, then Jirachi left for her room, which she shared with Shaymin, Celebi, and Mew. The Pixies were lucky to have a room all to themselves. Everyone felt so happy for Mewtwo, who finally was going to have kids of her own. Everyone looked at her, sleeping peacefully on the bed. Gentle kicks could be seen at the lower end of her bulge, showing the infant's activity and movements. Before the family left, Darkrai turned and faced Mewtwo. He saw her mouth saying something before falling asleep. "Ash."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Ash Ketchum and Trouble

**Disclaimer: Mewtwo's a female in this fanfic, so no like, no read.**

When everyone in the Heaven's Palace had left the clone's room, she laid back, rubbing her tummy soothingly and humming a lullaby to baby Amber. Tiny kicks signaled she was , she needed to contact someone, someone whom she hadn't seen for a very long time....

Ash Ketchum.

He and his Pikachu were constantly on her mind.

"What do you think, Amber?"

*kick*

"Hmm,I thought so...."

She hadn't seen him since New Island, but had heard about his Pokemon Master Quest, and The Legendaries he had met on it. So far, Giratina and Shaymin said he is extremely cute, likable, but incredibly hot-headed and stubborn. Her kind of friend...and one who would protect her from Giovanni.

So she packed her belongings, a tiny(actually a HUGE) amount of her favourite food, left a letter to the Legendaries in The Hall of Origin, went and located Darkrai and Lucario, then told them of her decision. The others, however, proved to be a bit more difficult. Finding the letter, the giant pink space dragon, Palkia, found the letter, alerted Arceus ....and now, in The Meeting Room, everyone was airing opinions, arguments, voices and so forth.......

"WHA?!?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

cried Mew.

Dexoys merely stated,

"Well, I wish you the best."

The Pokemon all reacted differently

"We wish you the best, don't we, Giratina?"

"Why in the name of Turnback Cave(Hell) should I even care, Arceus?"

"Hmph."

"Yeesh, Cresselia, what trod on your tail? Jealous....OWCH!"

"RAIKOU!!!"

"Ugh,Suicune,stop Cresselia from killing Raikou."

"Groudon,STOP TURNING MY BEAUTIFUL WATER INTO UGLY SOIL!"

And,Kygore, STOP TURNING MY PRECIOUS LAND INTO SOGGY WATER!!"

"Uxie,what are you thinking?"

"Azself, please. I'm trying to concentrate."

And so it went. Little did they realise that Celebi left the room, along with along with the blue time manipulation dragon, Dialga, who had witnessed a horrible incident just there and then..

***

That's when Celebi flew into the already upset Mew, who snapped crossly,

" Watch the flying,stooge!"

"Sorry! Listen, Ash's in trouble, he needs help!"

When Mewtwo heard, there was a clap like thunder, followed by a power outage. Shrieks of frights were heard. Then,

"WHERE'S MEWTWO?!!


End file.
